


There's No Hiding Behind Molting Feathers

by wuyifan (kriswu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriswu/pseuds/wuyifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mondays just aren't Minseok's favourites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Hiding Behind Molting Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginette.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ginette.).



> ~~I hate this, it's shit.~~ [Read on Livejournal.](http://hemiplegicdays.livejournal.com/2754.html)

The day had started like most days in Seoul: sunny, but bleak, and full of mostly tired faces that would kill for two more hours under the warm covers of their beds. Minseok was no exception, but he lived one block away from the nearest convenience store and the bus stop, so he decided it was a nice bonus being able to get his first dose of coffee before getting himself within the crowd of morning commuters.  
  
If the traffic was the same as usual, he’d b probably the first to arrive the office building. He liked it like that, the eerie feeling of the empty cubicles scattered around the floor; it was quiet, contrary to what it was until it was night. Two stops after, a bright looking Baekhyun got on the bus. Minseok sighed as he walked over.  
  
“Isn’t this a nice coincidence? We caught the same bus on this lovely Monday morning. I’ve just made your day better,” Minseok scoffed at Baekhyun’s greeting.  
  
“For one, you’re too happy and it’s too early, please spare me a headache,” Baekhyun snorted. “And I hate coincidences.”  
  
“It’s alright, I know you like me.”  
  
Minseok didn’t really dislike Baekhyun, what he did dislike were mornings and cramped buses. He couldn’t say that out loud, though, because that would be letting Baekhyun win  _way_  too easily. “What gives you that wrong impression?”  
  
“You always scold Kyungsoo for not being patient with me, which I don’t understand. I’m older than him.”  
  
“Yes, you’re older, but you’re way more childish and annoying,” Minseok stated, enumerating each one of Kyungsoo’s reasons to not like Baekhyun with his fingers. “You also tried to get in Jongin’s pants, and I think that’s the most important reason. So, generally speaking, you’re an insufferable twat in Kyungsoo’s eyes,” he finished, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
“Chanyeol is as annoying as I am, but they get on quite well. I sense jealousy, and not just because of the Jongin issue, if you ask me. I guess I’m doing something right, if he hates me that much,” he took Minseok’s coffee from his hands and downed what was left of it, his face wrinkling in disgust. “I can’t tell whether that was coffee, or really dark, unsweetened bitter gourd juice.”  
  
Minseok chuckled, “it was  _my_  coffee, though.”  
  
  
  
Mondays at the office were, usually, a mess of shoulders bumping into each other, knees colliding with desk edges and feet tripping over chair legs; for some reason they all worked twice more than the rest of the week. It was part of the routine, as well as what made Mondays so draining. Minseok had a love-hate relationship with Mondays because of this, but at least he got to leave earlier than the rest. It always made him smile how his life was so boring that he had a schedule in which he worked till late on Fridays but left early on Mondays. He felt like he was the most boring, but he was sure he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
  
The kitchenette at the back of the room worked as a kitchen, gossip centre and the place where everyone went to accept personal phone calls every day. There was an industrial coffee maker there, though, so Minseok spent at least an hour a day in it, usually making coffee for his boss, his friends, co-workers and himself.  
  
It wasn’t that he designated himself to the work – he was nice, but not  _that_  nice. It’d been Baekhyun’s gigantic mouth’s fault for informing everyone how  _impressive_  Minseok’s coffee making skills were. He would’ve told all of them to fuck off hadn’t it been for their boss, Junmyeon, and his winning smile, asking him to take good care of their coffee hours. To this day, he still liked to remind him of his betrayal.  
  
  
  
“Hey, Minseok, what are you doing tonight?” Yixing shouted from his desk, two cubicles away, “I’ve got tickets to that play you wanted to see, the one with Jokwon in it.”  
  
Rolling his chair outside of his cubicle but staying at the door, he shouted back “are you publicly asking me out on a date?” he heard Lu Han laugh out in his cubicle.  
  
It was half four in the afternoon, which meant the craziness of the day was dying down and no one had much to do. A few of them walked out of their cubicles, Yixing included.  
  
“You wish, but I’m in a happy, healthy and stable relationship. The other half of said relationship got us free passes; we’re all going to get dinner before heading to the theatre.”  
  
“I was hoping to finally get you in my bed tonight, though,” Minseok joked, making Yixing laugh. “I’m not sure about dinner, though; I already made plans for that. Can you ask Yifan if he can get an extra pass? Can I go with a friend?”  
  
“Sure, I’ll call him,” Yixing replied immediately, grabbing his phone from the desk before walking in the direction of the kitchenette.  
  
Minseok smiled. He liked Yixing the best because he didn’t pry. Lu Han, on the other hand, was giving him a look full of curiosity, but he just shrugged and went back into his cubicle. A few minutes later, Yixing’s head appeared on his door, smiling and telling him to bring his friend, and that he’d forward him the address and the time of the play to his e-mail as soon as Yifan e-mailed it to him.  
  
  
  
The clock on the wall read 19:50 in ugly red numbers, but Minseok felt content. He was early, and, admittedly, eager to meet with Jongdae, the person with whom he’d made dinner plans.  
  
He and Jongdae met, unsurprisingly, through Baekhyun, and their friendship had developed effortlessly, to the point where they went on dinner outings at least once a week. Jongdae was the one to always pick the place they’d go to, since the first time they went out, it was Minseok’s pick and they ended up at a bowling alley. Jongdae had claimed he was in no age to go to bowling alleys to meet up with a friend. Minseok had laughed and said  _”didn’t I tell you I was boring?”_ , but later realised Jongdae was just hopeless when it came to bowling.  
  
This time, he was sitting in a dark brown pouf, in front a small coffee table. The place was spacious and, though there were other people, it wasn’t as loud as he’d expected. He thought it was a bit juvenile at first, with the dimmed pastel lights and the seat arrangement, and if it hadn’t been for the strong smell of pizza in the air, he would’ve thought he was at the wrong place.  
  
At 19:57, Jongdae walked in, wearing a navy blue button down, dark washed jeans and a beautiful smile. He sat beside Minseok, who hadn’t stopped smiling since he’d come in.  
  
“Drooling suits you,” Jongdae said as a way of greeting, grinning at Minseok.  
  
“Why do you think I’ve not stopped? I want to look my best tonight.”  
  
Jongdae let out a chuckle, “me too, actually. I’m very hungry, by the way. What toppings do you want? They give five for free, including the cheese, so… I’ll pick pineapple and green pepper, you?” Minseok gave him a look.  
  
“I’m offended. You should know I’m big on pepperoni. And bacon,” he shot back. Jongdae looked infinitely amused.  
  
“I just don’t want to be imposing,” he counter attacked, smiling widely, as he signalled a waiter over.  
  
They ate tranquilly, discussing Haruki Murakami’s latest book and a few films they’d both watched in the comfort of their own sofas. Minseok mostly ate and listened to Jongdae’s opinions, saying one of his own if he felt it was necessary. It just was incredibly distracting when Jongdae drank out of his straw; his lips looked pink and cold, yet very inviting. His blueberry drink didn’t help all that much.  
  
“Do you have plans for tonight?” Jongdae inquired, leaning his back against the pouf.  
  
“ _We_  have plans for tonight.”  
  
“Yeah? Why wasn’t I informed beforehand, then?”  
  
“So you couldn’t bail. You’ll like it, though,” Minseok assured him, turning his head to look at him. Jongdae was already looking at him, but his gaze was accusing.  
  
“Have I ever?”  
  
Minseok snickered, “just in case.”  
  
They stayed silent for a few minutes. Minseok liked enjoying the silence with Jongdae; it was never boring or heavy, it was comfortable and it gave Minseok a sense of peace he hardly felt around people. He checked his e-mail and an unread message from Yixing awaited him. Checking the clock, he noticed they still had at least forty-five minutes till the start of the play, since it was close by.  
  
He turned his face back to Jongdae again, only to find him sitting straight, right beside him.  
  
“I’m not really sorry to invade your personal space, but you’re naturally hot, and I’m freezing over there, hope you don’t mind.”  
  
“And if I do?”  
  
“You’ll have to deal with it,” Jongdae answered matter of factly.  
  
“Or I could just push you off; there are always two solutions to one problem,” he raised an eyebrow expectantly at a smirking Jongdae.  
  
“First, you need to tell me where’s the problem, ‘cause I can’t seem to find it.”  
  
Minseok didn’t really have a retort to that, so Jongdae’s smirk grew into a knowing smile as he sat closer to him.  
  
“Do you still hate Mondays?” Jongdae questioned leaning his head on Minseok’s shoulder.  
  
“Not this particular one.”  
  
“That’s because you’re with me. Now, tell me, what are we doing and when are we going? I’m starting to feel sleepy.”  
  
“So sure of yourself,” Minseok moved his shoulder up to make Jongdae move, “we’re going to the theatre. In a few minutes.”  
  
When he turned to look at Jongdae this time, he was greeted by a very pleasing side profile. Jongdae’s nose, lips and jaw made such a perfect set of facial features, Minseok couldn’t help but lift a finger and drag it over his cheek. The touch didn’t startle Jongdae, but he turned to face Minseok anyway. Their eyes met, and Minseok wasn’t really sure what Jongdae could see in his, but in Jongdae’s, Minseok found fondness, warmth and invitation, and so, he just closed his eyes as he leant in.  
  
Jongdae was quick to move, too, Minseok noticed. They met halfway, lips fitting against lips snuggly, in just a soft press. Jongdae’s right hand was on Minseok’s cheek caressing his skin delicately, and he vaguely wondered if their bodies would fit just as nicely if they hugged goodbye.  
  
Retreating slowly, Minseok looked at Jongdae, who looked blissful, eyes still closed, “what are you thinking about?” he whispered.  
  
Jongdae grinned before opening his eyes, “honestly? ‘ _Fucking finally_ ’, but I don’t think that’s enough, since my insides are churning very uncomfortably, actually.”  
  
Minseok shook his head, giggling. He didn’t need Jongdae to express himself with heavy feelings and long, difficult words to know he was happy.  
  
At first, they weren’t really looking for something to happen, but Minseok figured that, after realising just how good they were together as just friends, this was bound to happen.  
  
“So,” he began, “we just kissed, and you know what that means, right?”  
  
Jongdae raised his eyebrows, “it means there’s attraction, maybe,” Minseok shook his head no again. “What, then?”  
  
“It means I’ll want one more, maybe later. It also means I’m going to get really possessive because I want you to be with me, only me, and that I’ll seek your attention even more now.”  
  
“Oh, damn. What a burden.” Jongdae deadpanned, “do I really know what I’m getting myself into?”  
  
“It’s too late to back out now, though.”  
  
Jongdae sighed, “guess I can’t do much about it now, can I?” Minseok nodded, “so, should I call you my boyfriend now? You know, to play the part well.”  
  
“Yes. In return I’ll just say you’re my slave, the one I forced into this.”  
  
Jongdae stood up, a smile lighting up his face. He extended his arm to help Minseok up. “I very much like this arrangement of things, Kim Minseok. Please allow me to hold your hand as we walk to the theatre.” Minseok laughed.  
  
“You’re very dumb when you’re excited. I like snarky you a lot better.”  
  
“My snark will make a comeback soon, I promise. No sexy concept though, you don’t deserve it.”  
  
Minseok’s cackles resonated inside the café even as he walked out; Jongdae only smiled beside him.


End file.
